Not Quite Vanquished
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: With Belthazor now vanquished, Cole gets his first taste of being fully human.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"Not Quite Vanquished"  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
With Belthazor now vanquished, Cole gets his first taste of being fully human.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Leo orbed into the kitchen. Piper, Paige, and Cole sat around the table and all stood up immediately as he appeared.  
  
"Phoebe's fine," Leo announced.  
  
There was a collective sigh of relief.  
  
"It was a relatively mild earthquake," Leo continued. "Some damaged roads and a few buildings but no serious injuries."  
  
"Where is she?" Cole insisted. "Why didn't you orb her back here with you?"  
  
"I can't do that," Leo replied. "Orbing the girls around because of Charmed business is one thing. But Phoebe went to Los Angeles because of her job at the paper. Unless it's demonic related, I can't just go orbing Phoebe or any of them around simply because it's more convenient. Like I said, she's fine. They've closed the airports for tonight so they can make a structural analysis and be sure that everything is okay. She's going to catch the first Redeye out in the morning."  
  
"Good," Piper said. "This trip was a bad idea to begin with. Going off to do an interview in Los Angeles. What was she thinking?"  
  
"Probably that it's part of her job," suggested Paige.  
  
"Very funny," Piper said. "She's an advice columnist. Why would they want to interview her anyway?"  
  
"She explained all that," Leo said. "They're thinking of syndicating her column in one of the Los Angeles papers. The interview was to give them some background on her. She's in no danger. She was a long way from the epicenter of the earthquake. She'll be here in the morning and everything will be back to normal."  
  
"I know how you feel," Paige said Piper. "But we do have lives outside of our magic, you know? I have my social work and you have P3. Leo has his other charges and Cole.... Cole, what do you have, anyway?"  
  
"Looking for a job, now that my powers are gone," Cole said. "I may not be a demon any more but I'm still a damn good attorney. I'm sure I can get on at some law firm. But I'll wait until Phoebe is back here safe and sound."  
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do about it right now," Piper said.  
  
"And if she needs any help," Leo added, "I'm sure she'll call me."  
  
"Fine," Piper said. "Just make sure you keep an ear out for her."  
  
"I will," Leo promised.  
  
"Piper, are you baking something?" Cole asked, tugging slightly at his collar. "It's awfully warm in here."  
  
"Seems fine to me," Paige said.  
  
"No, I'm not baking anything," Piper said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just worried about Phoebe," Cole responded. "Well, seems there's nothing I can do about it right now. Guess I'll go upstairs and read a good book or something."  
  
"It can't be easy on him," Leo said after Cole had left the kitchen. "He used to be able to shimmer anywhere in the world in a matter of seconds. Now he can't even go across town without catching a bus or cab."  
  
"Well at least we don't have to worry about him trying to cast fireballs at us," Paige said. "If we have to have a demon around, I prefer ones without powers, thank you very much."  
  
"Any idea what time Phoebe will get in tomorrow?" Piper asked Leo.  
  
"Well, the first flight from Los Angeles gets in about seven-thirty," Leo said. "I imagine she'll be home around nine or so."  
  
"Okay," Piper said. "Any later than that, and you go looking for her, understand?"  
  
"She'll be fine," Leo said, smiling.  
  
Piper was always worried about her sisters even when they were in no danger. But then, as a Charmed One, she was a target for any demon out to score points with the Source. He'd make sure she was okay if only for Piper's piece of mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"Hey everyone," Phoebe said coming into the kitchen the next morning.  
  
Piper glanced at the clock. It read nine twelve.  
  
"Hey," Paige said, "how was the earthquake? We saw it on the news last night?"  
  
"So Leo said when he came to check on me," Phoebe replied. "Nothing special. Only a four point three. Hardly even felt it."  
  
"Did you run and hide naked under the table in your hotel room?" Piper asked, smirking.  
  
"Naked under a table?" questioned Paige.  
  
"I was eight years old and had just gotten out of the shower," Phoebe replied. "And it was the first really big one I had ever been through. You aren't going to ever let me live that one down are you, Piper?"  
  
"Nope," Piper said, smiling.  
  
"Where's Cole?" Phoebe asked, looking around. "I figured he'd be in here with you guys."  
  
"He must still be in bed," Leo said. "Maybe you better go let him know you're home. He was pretty worried about you."  
  
"Think I'll do that," Phoebe said.  
  
She turned and headed out of the kitchen.  
  
"See, I told you she was fine," Leo said, smiling at Piper.  
  
"Lucky for you she is," Piper replied, feigning anger.  
  
Suddenly the three heard Phoebe scream from the entryway. Expecting a demon attack, they all rushed out of the kitchen. They found Phoebe halfway up the stairs holding onto Cole. He was clutching the railing of the stairs for dear life with his head hung down.  
  
"I think someone put a spell on me," Cole said, lifting bloodshot eyes. "I think I'm dying."  
  
"Oh my God," Phoebe said. "We have to do something. He's burning up."  
  
"Maybe so," Cole said, "but I'm freezing. It's like standing in a walk in freezer. And I...."  
  
He was interrupted by a series of sneezes. He wiped his nose on his sleeve as Phoebe began to help him down the stairs.  
  
"I'd better check the Book of Shadows," said Paige, turning for the stairs. "We need to find out what's going on."  
  
"Good idea," said Piper.  
  
"Hang on a second," Leo said suspiciously. "Cole, how do you feel?"  
  
"How do you think I feel?" Cole snapped at the White Lighter. "My head is pounding, first I'm freezing then I'm burning up, then I'm freezing again. My entire body aches like I just went ten rounds with the Source. On top of which...."  
  
He was interrupted by a fit of coughing, then several sneezes.  
  
"On top of which," he continued, "I can't seem to stop coughing and sneezing. Someone must have put a spell on me. To kill me slowly. There are a number of people, not to mention demons, that would like to see Belthazor dead, let me tell you. And they won't care that he's been stripped from me. They'll still see me as him."  
  
"Don't do anything," Leo said to Piper. "I need to check on something real quick. I won't be gone long."  
  
Without another word Leo orbed out of the manor. Phoebe helped Cole to the sofa as Paige went to get a blanket for him.  
  
"Oh, this is awful," Cole said, pulling the blanket close about him. "I always thought I'd be vanquished or die fighting someone. To die like this without even a chance to defend myself. Or to know who's doing it."  
  
"Don't worry, sweetie," Phoebe said, putting her arm around Cole, "we aren't going to let you die. I'm sure Piper can come up with a potion to counteract this. And once we find out who's doing this we'll put an end to it."  
  
Suddenly Leo orbed back in. Everyone turned to see what he had found out.  
  
"Well," Leo said, "I checked with the Elders. They agree with me. Cole, you're not under any kind of a spell. In fact, there's nothing supernatural about it at all."  
  
"What is it?" demanded Cole. "What's killing me?"  
  
'You're not dying," Leo said. "You have the flu." 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
"The what?!" Cole exclaimed. "That's impossible. I can't get the flu. I'm immune to all human ailments. My demonic half...."  
  
"Is gone," Phoebe reminded him. "Remember, it was stripped from you. You're fully human now. Which means, I guess, that you're just as susceptible to human ailments as the rest of us."  
  
"All this fuss over the flu?" Piper asked. "For crying out loud, we thought you were dying."  
  
"I feel like I am," Cole said. "I've been half demon for more than one hundred twenty years. I've never even had so much as the sniffles. How was I supposed to know this is what the flu was like?"  
  
'You've never known anyone who had the flu before?" Paige asked.  
  
"Of course I have," Cole said. "But I never knew it was like this."  
  
"Well if that's all it is," Piper said, "I have better things to do than sit here and listen to you whine."  
  
"I don't whine," protested Cole. "This is a new experience for me. I have to learn to deal with it. But I don't whine."  
  
"Fine," Piper said. "Just stay in bed, drink plenty of fluids, and get some rest. And take some Vitamin C. That should help."  
  
"Leo, you can fix this," Cole said turning hopefully to the White Lighter. "If this is just a simple disease, you're healing power should take it right away."  
  
"Sorry," Leo said, looking apologetically, "I can't do that. My healing power is only supposed to be for demonic attacks. Healing the flu doesn't fall into that category."  
  
"I've seen you use your healing on them when it wasn't demonic related," protested Cole.  
  
"Not often," Leo defended. "And each time I do I hear about it from the Elders. I can justify using it on them. To keep them healthy in case a demon attacks. It's weak but it's also true. There's no way for me to justify using it on you, especially considering you were half demon. I'm afraid you'll just have to suffer through it like most people do."  
  
"Great," Cole said after another sneezing bout, "when Belthazor was stripped from me I thought my only problems would be demons trying to take me out now that I'm without my powers. Now I learn I have to worry about bugs and germs and God knows what else. I hope this is the worst of it."  
  
"Probably not," said Paige, a little less than sympathetic. "You seemed fine last night which means it's just started. It will probably get worse before you get over it."  
  
"Oh, that's comforting," Cole said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, honey," Phoebe said. "Let's get you up to bed. Piper's right. You need rest and plenty of fluids. And I'll bring you up some orange juice. Best source for Vitamin C I know of."  
  
Piper and Leo went back into the kitchen as Phoebe helped Cole up to their room. Paige just sat in the living room wondering how a demon that had been through countless battles with humans and demons alike could be so helpless with the flu. While it was uncomfortable, it was hardly life threatening. It was going to be a long couple of days. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
"Oh, this is horrible," Cole said as Phoebe wiped his head with a wet cloth. "I can see now why people complain so much when they get the flu. It's like dying without any of the fun."  
  
"You'll be okay, sweetie," Phoebe said. "It won't last long. And I'll be here to help all I can."  
  
"You can't," Cole said. "You have your job. You can't stay home and take care of me just as your career is starting to take off. Oh no!"  
  
Suddenly Cole jumped up from the sofa and rushed toward the bathroom holding his mouth. Phoebe just sighed. She knew what it was like to be that sick. It must be even worse for Cole. He'd never been sick a day in his life. He had nothing to gauge it against. She decided to go see what Piper was up to in the kitchen.  
  
Cole stumbled into the kitchen a few minutes later. He finished wiping his mouth with some toilet paper and tossed the used paper into the trash. He pulled the blanket around him tighter. He saw Piper stirring a pot on the stove. Phoebe was sitting at the table.  
  
"How do you feel?" Phoebe asked, getting up to steady Cole.  
  
"Like I'm dying," Cole responded. "Someone just vanquish me, please. I'm not sure how much longer I can put up with this."  
  
"Oh, grow up," Piper said, more than just a bit annoyed. "It's only the flu. It's not like it's anything serious. You'll be over it in a couple of days."  
  
"That's easy for you to say," Cole responded. "You aren't the one who's sick. What's that you're cooking? A potion?"  
  
"Just something to help fix you up," Piper said. "Grams used to make it for us."  
  
"A healing potion?" Cole inquired. "Oh, thank you Piper. I really appreciate it. Leo may not be able to use his healing power on me but you aren't under such restrictions. And from what I've heard of your grandmother, I'm sure it will do the trick all right.  
  
"I'm really sorry about all the trouble I've been. I know I can be a pain in the ass some times. And I know I've been more than my share of trouble to you guys. A lot of people wouldn't give me a second thought. They'd just let me suffer through this. I knew you were a kind, caring person. And I'm going to do everything I can to justify your faith in me. Especially after this. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you'd make one of your potions for me."  
  
"Yeah, right," Piper said as she spooned the contents of the pot into a bowl and handed it to Cole, along with a spoon.  
  
"Isn't that a lot of potion?" Cole asked looking in the bowl.  
  
"It's not a potion," Piper said. "It's chicken soup. Grams used to say there was nothing better for the flu. Now, eat your soup and get into bed. You need rest and plenty of fluids. And for crying out loud, stop complaining. Or I'll grant your wish and drag out that vanquishing potion we made up for you a while back."  
  
Cole opened his mouth to say something, and then thought better of it. He took his bowl of soup and went back into the living room.  
  
"That was kind of harsh, wasn't it?" Phoebe asked. "After all, it is the first time he's ever been sick."  
  
"And it won't be the last," Piper said. "Now that he's fully human, he has to get used to it. Make sure he eats all the soup and I'm going to run to the store and get him some more juice."  
  
"Thanks, sis," Phoebe said. "I appreciate everything you've done, too."  
  
"Go on," Piper said. "Take care of your boyfriend. And keep him out of my hair."  
  
Phoebe kissed Piper on the cheek ad then went back into the living room to comfort Cole.  
  
* * *  
  
"I think he's getting worse," Phoebe said to Piper, Paige, and Leo the next morning. "He didn't sleep well at all last night even when he was able to sleep. I'm getting worried. Maybe this is something worse than the flu."  
  
"More than likely," Leo said, "it's just because he's never been sick before. Remember humans build up antibodies when they get sick. Cole has never had any need for those antibodies. His human half would have had them but they've never been used before."  
  
"Which means this could be worse than your run-of-the-mill flu," Piper said. "Could it be dangerous for him? Or for us?"  
  
"I don't know," Leo said. "There's no precedent for it. Remember, there aren't that many half demons walking around. And as far as I know, there's never been one who had his demonic half vanquished. Not even the Elders are sure how far this might go."  
  
"Can't you heal him?" Phoebe asked. "I know that it's technically against the rules, but he is an innocent now. Wouldn't that fall under your purview of protecting the innocent?"  
  
"Technically, I don't protect the innocent," Leo said. "That's your job. My job is to help and guide you. I'm afraid I can't do anything for him."  
  
"What about a healing potion?" Paige asked. "If it's our job to protect the innocent, not even the Elders can object to us using one on him. Especially since we're sort of responsible for this mess to begin with."  
  
"No, no potions," Cole said, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. "My demonic half may have been vanquished, but half my body is still composed of demonic DNA. There's no way to determine what a healing potion would do to that. It could make things worse."  
  
"We can't just stand by and do nothing," Phoebe protested. "You're sick. And you seem to be getting sicker. This could become very serious if we don't do something soon."  
  
"There is," Cole said, handing Phoebe a piece of paper. "Call this number. See if he can fit me in right away."  
  
"Dr. Stein?" Phoebe questioned, looking at the paper. "You want to go to a doctor?"  
  
"Surprised I know a doctor?" Cole asked. "I may never have had need for one but I do know some."  
  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Leo said. "If he runs any tests...."  
  
"Don't worry," Cole said, "there's nothing to worry about. Dr. Stein has a very select and.... unique patient list. There's no danger of exposure. But I'm sure he can help me. Please, just call the number."  
  
"Okay," Phoebe said. "You get back to the sofa. Conserve your strength."  
  
Cole just turned and stumbled back to the living room as Phoebe picked up the phone. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
Phoebe sat with Cole in the examination room of the doctors' office. She found it odd that the receptionist had told her to bring Cole right down. Most doctors were so busy they couldn't fit a patient in unless it was a life-threatening problem. But the receptionist acted as if this were routine.  
  
It looked like any other doctors' office. Strange equipment, many of which Phoebe could only guess at what they were used for, sat around the room. They had been waiting only about ten minutes when the doctor entered the room.  
  
Phoebe could only stare in amazement at the doctor. His skin was a stark white color. His hair, or what was left of it, was green. Two small horns sprouted from his forehead. And he was wearing small, square framed glasses pushed up on his forehead. He was carrying a chart with him as he entered the room.  
  
"Cole," Phoebe whispered, "he's a demon."  
  
"Precisely right," responded the doctor. "Who better to treat a demon than a demonic doctor? While demons may not suffer the maladies of mortals they have their own unique problems."  
  
"Don't worry," Cole said to Phoebe, "he's not a threat to you and your sisters. His only interests are his patients."  
  
"Only interest?" Phoebe questioned. "The only demons I know of who aren't interested in vanquishing us are...."  
  
'Bureaucracy demons," the doctor finished for her. "Quite right, quite right. Francis Nathaniel Stein, M.D., Ph. D., D.D.M., P.O.C., and G.D.P., at your service. You can just call me Frank."  
  
"D.D.M.?" Phoebe questioned. "P.O.C.? G.D.P.?"  
  
"Doctor of demonic medicine," replied the doctor, "Practitioner of occult curing, and General demonic practitioner. You don't think they'd let just anyone do this, do you? It requires a great deal of training and experience to be a doctor for the demonic hoards."  
  
"Frank?" Phoebe questioned. "Dr. Frank Stein? Frank N. Stein? You have to be joking?"  
  
"I certainly am not," Dr. Stein said. "I was rather pleased when that young woman chose my name for her story. Now, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
'Flu," Cole said. "I have the flu."  
  
"Not possible," Dr. Stein said. "Demons can't get the flu. That's a human malady."  
  
"Technically he's not a demon any longer," Phoebe said. "His demonic half was kind of vanquished."  
  
"Oh, well, that's different," Stein said, not the least surprised. "And just how long have you had the flu?"  
  
"A day or so," Phoebe said. "I think it started the night before last."  
  
"Please," Stein said, "he does have a tongue, doesn't he? I'm sure he can answer for himself."  
  
"She's right," Cole said. "It started the night before last. But it didn't get bad until yesterday morning. And it seems to be getting worse. That's why I had her call you."  
  
"And a good thing you did, too," Stein said. "Do you have any idea what the flu can do to demonic DNA? I'm assuming you only vanquished his powers and not his DNA. If you had, he'd be dead."  
  
"Uh, yeah, that's right," Phoebe said. "This doesn't strike you as the least bit odd."  
  
"My dear," Stein said, "when you've been a D.D.M. as long as I have, you've seen just about everything there is to see. Not much surprises me any more. Now, I think the first thing to do is to take a blood sample."  
  
Dr. Stein walked over and opened the drawer on one of the cabinets in the room. He reached in and pulled out a syringe. But it was the largest syringe Phoebe had ever seen. The glass container must have been over a foot long. The needle, which was as thick as a pencil, was even longer.  
  
"Now," Stein said, turning to a horrified Cole, "let me get a nice sample of your blood." 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
"Like hell you will," Phoebe said, stepping between the doctor and Cole. "He's suffering enough as it is. You're not going to stick that thing in him."  
  
Dr. Stein just laughed and laid the syringe on the countertop.  
  
"Of course not," he said. "Just a little medical humor. To lighten the mood as it were. That's what people expect when they come to see me. Now, aren't you relieved I won't be using that?"  
  
"Your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired," Phoebe said, sitting back down next to Cole.  
  
"And what did you expect from a demonic doctor?" Stein asked. "I deal with demons every day. Most can be rather bothersome. That just helps to break the tension. Now, I'll need a complete medical history of the patient."  
  
"I wouldn't even know where to begin," Phoebe said.  
  
"Not a problem," Stein said, walking over to a filing cabinet.  
  
He opened the top draw and pulled out a folder. Then he closed the drawer and walked back over to the examining table.  
  
"I have it all here," Stein said.  
  
He opened the folder and pulled out a single three by five card.  
  
"That's a medical history?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"He was a demon for more than a century," Stein said. "What did you expect? Demons don't suffer the same ailments that you do. Now, let me see. Belthazor. Mother demon, father human. Formerly in service to the Triad, which you apparently vanquished. Until recently, hunted by the Source of all Evil for your betrayal. And finally your demonic half vanquished by the Charmed Ones. Well, seems straight forward enough to me."  
  
"How do you know all that?" Phoebe asked. "I didn't tell any of that to your receptionist."  
  
"It's my job," Stein said, walking over to a cabinet filled with bottles of pills.  
  
He opened the cabinet and began removing some of the bottles. After a few minutes he walked back over and began handing the bottles to Cole one at a time.  
  
"This," he said, indicating the first bottle, "should help with the pain and nausea. Take two every three hours. This one will help with the aches, tired feelings, and inability to sleep. Take one of these every four hours. This one will bring your Q cell count back to normal. Take that one twice a day preferably at regular intervals.  
  
"This one will help to keep you hydrated until you're over the flu. Take one of these every hour, skipping every fifth hour and an extra dose every three hours. This one will counter the side effects of the first one. Take one each time you take the first one. This one will prevent delusions and hallucinations often associated with the flu.  
  
"But only take it when you have to. And not more than three in a twenty-four hour period. Except on a lunar eclipse where they won't do you any good unless you take a triple dose every twenty minutes. And this one will clear up any blurred vision or double vision you might have. Take it once every hour, skipping the seventh dose, and tripling the ninth dose during periods of a new moon."  
  
"What's this one for?" Cole asked, indicating a bottle of green pills with pink specks in them.  
  
"I have no idea," Stein said. "We just always prescribe it for demons with the flu."  
  
"This is crazy," Phoebe protested. "How are we to remember all of these instructions?"  
  
"Very simply," Stein said, handing her a small book. "Here are the simple, easy to follow instructions for each pill. Along with possible side effects, cautionary warnings, and suggestions for dietary supplements that may be beneficial to the patient during this illness."  
  
"Are you joking?" Phoebe asked. "We're supposed to read this? Just to take this medication?"  
  
"Would you like the expanded version?" Stein asked.  
  
"Expanded version?" Phoebe asked. "There's more?"  
  
"Phoebe, please," Cole said. "Dr. Stein is just trying to help. Thanks, Dr. Stein. I appreciate all this."  
  
"That's what I'm here for," Stein said. "Now, as to method of payment. You seem like a nice couple. Tell you what. I'll make it reasonable. Your first born male child will be sufficient."  
  
"What?!" Phoebe shrieked.  
  
"Just kidding, just kidding," Stein laughed. "Really, you should get a sense of humor. Things aren't that bad. I'll just take the standard payment for an office call."  
  
"Standard payment?" Phoebe asked. "Just what is 'standard payment'?"  
  
"Trust me," Cole said before the doctor could reply, "you don't want to know."  
  
Phoebe looked at Cole and then at the doctor. She decided Cole was right. She didn't want to know. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
Two days after seeing the doctor, Cole was nearly cured of the flu. He wasn't completely over it but he was back to his usual self. Phoebe was a bit tired having to keep track of all the medications the doctor had given him, but she was glad to have him back to his old self.  
  
"Those pills Dr. Stein gave you are amazing," Phoebe said as she, Cole, and Paige sat around the kitchen table. "Maybe we should get them analyzed. There might be a market for them."  
  
"Not in the mortal realm," Cole said. "Most of the ingredients would be toxic to anyone fully human. My demonic DNA protected me from it even if I don't have any powers. If someone else were to take them, they'd probably end up in the morgue."  
  
"I know Piper will be glad you're better," Paige said. "I don't think she has much tolerance for a sick half demon."  
  
"I guess I was kind of a pain," Cole said. "I just had never been sick before. I didn't realize it was as bad as it was. Next time I'll be better prepared for it."  
  
"Next time?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"I am fully human now," Cole responded, "demonic DNA or not. I think it's a pretty safe bet this isn't the last time I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Where are Leo and Piper?" Paige asked.  
  
"Still in bed I guess," Phoebe said. "They deserve to sleep in once in a while. She's usually the first one up fixing us all breakfast. I thought it would be a good idea to let them sleep."  
  
"Not to mention that Leo gets called at all hours of the night," Paige said. "And I know that sometimes wakes her up. It's as bad as being married to a doctor."  
  
"Worse," Cole said. "Doctors don't orb out in the middle of the night. And I'm sure he gets more than one call on some nights. I don't see how Piper does it."  
  
"She's a lot stronger than most of us give her credit for," Phoebe said. "I think she gets it from Prue. Prue was always the strongest of us but some of it was bound to rub off on Piper. They always were closer than Prue and I were."  
  
"At least you knew her," Paige said. "All I have of my oldest sister are pictures and the stories you guys have told me. She sounds like she was a remarkable person."  
  
"She was," Cole said. "Even though we didn't exactly get along I still admired her strength. She held this family together through the worst of times. That takes a very special person."  
  
"Cole Turner, where are you, you son of a bitch?"  
  
Piper's voice resonated throughout the house. From the sound of it, she was just coming down the stairs.  
  
"Gee, she sounds upset," Paige said. "I wonder what's up?"  
  
Before any of them could get up from the table, the kitchen door opened and Leo moved hurriedly into the room.  
  
"Leave," Leo said, a strange look on his face. "Don't ask any questions, just leave now. Give her time to calm down."  
  
"Calm down?" Cole questioned. "From what? What did I do?"  
  
Just then Piper pushed her way past Cole into the kitchen. She was a fright. Her hair was matted to her head as if it had gotten wet and stuck to her skin. Her clothes were drenched and she was sweating heavily. Her eyes were bloodshot and she kept sniffing.  
  
"Cole, if you think the flu was bad," Piper said, anger flashing in her eyes, "that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do when I get my hands on you."  
  
Before Piper could move another inch, Leo grabbed her arms pinning them to her side. He really wasn't worried she might try to harm Cole with her powers, but he didn't want to take any chances.  
  
"Go," Leo shouted to Cole. "Get out of here. I'll let you know when it's safe to come back."  
  
"Why?" Cole questioned as Phoebe pushed him toward the back door. "What did I do?"  
  
"Don't ask," Phoebe said, pushing him through the door. "When she gets that angry, there's no talking to her."  
  
"But what did I do?" Cole asked. "I know I've been a pain the past few days but I can't believe she's upset about that."  
  
"She's not," Leo said. "You gave her the flu."  
  
Cole looked at Piper one last time and then decided to exercise the better part of valor. With Phoebe close behind, he hurried out the back door as fast as he could go.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
